Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker. For the card version of this character's alternate identity, see Ice Blade, Joker. '" Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker "' or simply '"Stein Blade Joker"' is a character in the anime/manga of Future Card Buddyfight, and the true buddy monster of Kiri Hyoryu AKA Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. He is nicknamed '"Joker"' for short. In his original appearance, he was known as '"Ice Blade, Joker"' and was Kiri's Buddy during and after his time as "The Grim Reaper". It is revealed that for many centuries, he has helped Miserea keep his identity secret from himself and his Kiri persona so that he could remain living as a human. He is voiced by William Scott in the English dub. Appearance Ice Blade, Joker is a humanoid monster wearing silver and light blue armor with long dark blue wings and horns made of ice. His arms are 2 long scythes and he wears a blue mask with red vertical slits. As Stein Blade Joker, his armor changes to having brown and gold color stone-like patterns and the design of his mask changes as well, now having 2 yellow eyes Personality Joker likes joking and taunting his opponents. As Ice Blade, when he talks, he frequently uses cold related puns, and in the Japanese version he frequently says "Freeze!" and ends his jokes with "Leave you cold?" (''samui daro?). After regaining his original form his puns became rock themed, though he sometimes fall back into his original cold puns. After Gao defeated Kiri and destroyed the Dark Core, it was revealed that he was controlled by something and was willing to help Gao and Drum. Despite being forced to be Kiri's Buddy due to Disaster's brainwashing, he truly considers Kiri to be his Buddy; he patiently waited for Kiri to wake up from his coma and then helped him with the plan to rescue the buddies he and Kiri stole. It is later revealed that this is due to his role as Miserea's guide and he was never under Disaster's control in the first place. He has the ability to create ice blizzards which he often uses to make dramatic introductions and ambush others, freezing them almost instantly. Anime Biography After sealing Yamigedo, Miserea wanted to live as a human so he repeatedly manipulated his memories to convince himself that he's an ordinary human and blend with their society. To help him with this, Joker followed him and assisted in keeping his identity secret for centuries. After Kiri, Miserea's current identity, accepted a Dark Core from Davide Yamazaki, Ice Blade Joker became his buddy while pretending to be one of the monsters controlled by Disaster. Joker helps Kiri get revenge against Inaba and his friends and taunts them after they lose to Kiri. Joker introduces himself against Gao with his usual ice puns and fights against them. He is later seen with Kiri who has taken the alias "Grim Reaper", ambushing fighters and stealing their buddy monsters. After Kiri defeats Zanya and takes Tsukikage, Gao notices Joker and realizes that "Grim Reaper" is Kiri, but before he can confront them they leave. In Episode 44, he was part of a Buddyfight with Kiri. After Kiri lost and fainted, he explained to Gao that the stolen buddy monsters were experimented on in a secret laboratory. He decided to help Gao and blushed when he revealed that he was also being controlled before Gao destroyed the Dark Core. He led Gao, who was carrying Kiri and Drum, to the laboratory, only to find Tasuku unconscious due to his loss to Kyoya. After Kiri wakes up from his coma, he and Joker go back to Disaster to get a new Dark Core, with Kiri also requesting a replacement for Joker. Jin Magatsu tried to interrupt them but Joker ambushed and froze him, but when Kiri went to the fighting arenas, Joker also froze Kabala and Kiri revealed that they were just acting to trick Kabala and save the buddies which the both of them stole from the 27 fighters they fought. When Sofia and Ges Shido were attacking Kiri, Joker revealed the truth about Kiri's identity as Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea. After Miserea recovered all of his memories, Stein Blade Joker revealed his true form as a monster from Dungeon World. Gallery NewSteinBladeJoker(3).png Joker_Flying.png|Joker flying Joker_Attack.png|Joker's attack Joker_being_attacked_by_Garg.PNG|Joker freaking out at Garg biting him NewSteinBladeJoker(1).png|Stein Blade Joker's debut NewSteinBladeJoker(2).png|Stein blade Joker with Gao and Drum SteinBladeJokermakingabadpun.png|Stein Blade Joker blushes whenever he makes a bad pun Grim Reaper & Ice Blade Joker SD.png Ice Blade Joker SD.png Miserea X.png Guru Kiri JokerSD.png Ice Blade Joker SD 2.png Ice Blade Joker (Anime-NC).png Kiri equips.jpg TsukuJackSDThunEmpJokerMiserea.png ED2 018.png Mini Joker Flying.jpg|SD Joker flying Joyful Joker.jpg Category:Buddy Character Category:Protagonists Category:Former Villains